Gone Forever
by Looove
Summary: Inuyasha is jealous of Hojo so he takes his anger out on Kagome, but he went too far. Two years later, Kagome comes back to visit and doesn't want anything to do with Inuyasha. Can he get her to forgive him and stop Naraku?
1. Feh , Good Riddance

Everyone was sitting around the fire. Sango had just slapped Miroku. Kagome and Shippo were laughing. Inuyasha seemed like he didn't want anything to do with Kagome anymore. Kagome laughter and happiness seemed to fade as well.

She knew why, Hojo had just kissed her and he saw. Kagome was happy about it. She just got kissed by the hottest boy in school in front of the WHOLE school. She was kinda embarrassed but then all the attention came and- "Hojo." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued her thoughts. Hojo kissed her in front of the WHOLE school.

She was embarrassed but then all the-"Hojo." Inuyasha said it a little louder then. "What about him?" Kagome asked at the volume he said it. "Who is he?" Inuyasha asked. "A guy." Kagome answered. Inuyasha threw a note at her. Kagome read it.

'This is were that paper went in math class.' Kagome thought remembering being bored when she decided to doodle.

"A guy who you write hearts around with his name and the hearts have your name in it." Inuyasha said. "Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

"Cause' I wanna know who your kissing behind my back!" Inuyasha shot back.

"You kiss Kikyo every other night behind my back!" Kagome shouted as she stood up and started to gather her things. Inuyasha noticed what she was doing.

'Apologize, you know Kagome doesn't speak of Kikyo unless you've made her mad enough.' His human side spoke.

'Put the bitch in her place.' His demon side yelled. So loud, it toned his human side out.

"Don't worry about what I do wench, I'm the one who saves your sorry ass almost every fucking day." He shouted back.

"If I'm such a sorry ass why don't you go to the dead walking clay pot ass and leave the SMART ass who brought your SORRY ass back to life." Kagome yelled as she put on her backpack.

"Don't you ever talk about Kikyo that way again you pathetic little weakling! You the reason why she doesn't come around anymore! We have to stop the search for the jewel shards because of you! I HATE YOU! ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN AND SAY YOU WANNA GO HOME AND NOBODY HERE LIKES THAT BULLSHIT SO JUST LEAVE!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood and towered over her.

Kagome felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

"Fine! You can have your stupid jewel shards too you ungrateful HALF BREED!" Kagome yelled and ran away. Sango looked from to Inuyasha to Kagome. Sango got up and went after Kagome. Sango came back with tears in her eyes.

She fell but Miroku caught her. "Kagome's not coming back EVER!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha just stood there looking at the way where Kagome went. "Feh, good riddance." He said as he sat and leaned against a tree.

**Two Years Later .**

Inuyasha sat in the tree he had claimed his as he looked at Kaede's village. After Kagome left, everything went wrong.

Sesshomaru had snuck up on him and stole his tetasuiga, Kohaku had been killed for his jewel shards by Naraku, Miroku's wind tunnel had gotten too big and he had been sucked in it, Shippo & Sango lived in the village. Kikyo had teamed up with Naraku. He looked up at the sun, it was hot today. Then a familiar scent got his nose and his heart skipped beat. His head turned towards the bone eaters well.

"It couldn't be." He breathed as his heart started to beat faster as he saw someone poke their head through the well. They had short orange hair and big chocolate eyes. She climbed out and looked back down the well. She wore a uniform that he had grown to love.

Then she pulled two other girls out of the well. They both wore the same uniform as she did. But one had blond hair and the other had long black hair.

"I told you I wasn't crazy." The orange haired one said as she turned around and breathed the fresh air. The other two gazed at the forest around them. "Where's the village Kagome? I'm hungry." The blond declared rubbing her stomach.

"You just ate, Eri." The black haired one said rolling her eyes. "Whatever Ayumi. That was only a snack." Eri joked. "I dunno where the village is." Kagome answered pulling her hand through her orange hair and looking around. "Maybe that guy in that tree can help." Ayumi suggested pointing at Inuyasha. They walked over to his tree and grinned at him.

Inuyasha decided to ignore the three girls eagerly standing under the branch he sat. "Umm, excuse me?" Kagome asked. "You in the tree." Eri said dully. "What?" Inuyasha asked, sounding annoyed but feeling pleased.

Kagome's blood started to boil as that voice annoyed her. "Where's Kaede's village?" Kagome shot back at him. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree. That was definitely Kagome, the smell intoxicated him. "Depends, who's asking?" He questioned crossing his arms. "Eri, Ayumi and Kagome." Kagome answered looking into his golden eyes.

"This way." Inuyasha said as he quickly turned around and walked in the direction of Kaede's village. As Inuyasha walked in front of him, he felt something sucking on his neck. Slapping his neck, his flea dropped into his hand.

"Hello, master Inuyasha." Myoga greeted. "What do you want?" Inuyasha questioned looking annoyed. "I see Miss Kagome is back, what do you plan on doing?" Myoga questioned back. "That's not her." Inuyasha said, knowing that it was.

"What? Are you serious? That is Miss Lady Kagome and I'm positive. Who else could have the power to come through the well?" Myoga questioned getting an idea.

"Its not her Myoga." Inuyasha repeated. "Master Inuyasha, stop this charade and make a move." Myoga said as he hopped off his shoulder before Inuyasha could slap him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked into the village.

* * *

_**Hey i just met you & this is crazy, but here's my story so review it maybe?**_


	2. I'm So Sorry ,

"Kagome, I don't know about this place." The girl with long black hair said looking around. "What? Are you serious right now? We went with you on that camping trip, this isn't any different." Kagome argued turning around to her friends.

"Yeah, your always talking about how you want to go back in time and here you are." Eri added. Inuyasha listened to their conversation from a nearby tree.

'Make you move.' Inuyasha thought as he remembered the night Kagome left. He was gonna make a move, not just for him though. For Shippo and Sango too, Shippo missed her and without Kagome, they don't know where the jewel shards were so Sango couldn't get her revenge on Naraku. His thoughts were interrupted as they argued louder.

"But I do agree with Ayumi though Kagome, this place kinda sucks.

At least camping at cute boys." Eri admitted as Ayumi shook her head in agreement. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on." Kagome said as she turned in the direction of the well. They arrived in the well and Kagome looked around for the man in red.

'Glad I don't have to worry about him anymore.' Kagome thought as they all looked down the well. Inuyasha followed them and hid in the bushes.

"Are you sure there isn't a ladder?" Ayumi asked, bringing Kagome back from her thoughts.

"No." Kagome answered as she pushed her down. "Kagome!" Eri scolded as Ayumi's scream disappeared. "Better jump before you share the same fate." Kagome joked as Eri rolled her eyes and jumped in.

As Kagome sat on the edge, she looked around and smiled.

But then a voice came and quickly turned it into a frown.

As she jumped in, someone pulled her back up.

"Let go Inuyasha." She warned not looking at him. "Kagome," He pleaded as he pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong with you!" Kagome shouted as she tried to push him away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kagome." He cried as he pulled her closer.

* * *

**Short & Sweet , Review :)**


	3. Promise is a Promise

"InuYasha, I can't stay." Kagome said looking down at the fish he had handed her. After he had practically dragged her away from the well, it had gotten dark and he had talked her into believing she was hungry. He had gone to get dinner brought it back to her and started a fire so they could eat. She watched as his ears flattened on his head as she spoke of leaving.

"Kagome, please don't leave me." He pleaded as he stopped eating. His amber eyes drooped as he looked into her chocolate brown ones. The ones he missed so much. Kagome sighed.

"I don't what I was thinking coming here." Kagome murmured as she threw her fish into the fire and stood up.

"Please Kagome, just don't leave. You're all I have left now." He admitted as Kagome stopped walking. "Everyone's gone, Miroku's dead and Sango and Shippo won't even speak to me. I have no one." He continued as Kagome turned around.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Its not my fault that you ruined everything!" She yelled.

"I did nothing to you InuYasha! You just snapped on me InuYasha and it hurt! A lot , a whole lot." She continued. "Kagome, I'm sorry." He replied. "Sorry? What is sorry gonna do for how I feel? It still hurts InuYasha." Kagome said lowering her voice.

"Kagome, I don't know what to say." He said as he looked down. 'Of course you don't.' Kagome thought to herself as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you bad and I know that I probably will never be able to get you to forgive me, I understand that. But please Kagome, I'm begging you to stay. Naraku's still out there and there's still time to collect the shards before he does." He said looking up back at her as she stood over him.

'The shards.' Kagome thought remembering how it was her fault they had to search for them. 'I promised I'd help him find them.' Kagome sighed as she sat down in front of him. She looked at the grass between as silence filled the air. "I have to go." She finally said as she looked up at him.

"Kagome," He pleaded but Kagome cut him off. "I promised you to help find the shards but, you promised to protect me and you broke that. I don't know if I should keep my promise so, I'm just going to leave." She said as she stood and walked in the direction of the well.

"Kagome, wait!" InuYasha said as he ran after her. 'Just let me leave please.' Kagome thought as she ignored him as she neared the well.

"Wait Kagome, take these." InuYasha said as he handed a necklace. She stared at the incomplete jewel. It was just as she left it, halfway there. She held Shikon no Tama or the 'Jewel of Four Souls'.

"Just how I left it." Kagome murmured as InuYasha's ears twitched. She felt her heart sink as the tears finally came. She threw her arms around him as buried her face in his chest.

"I have to go." Kagome said as she let go just as fast as she hugged him. She wiped her tears and waved as she walked towards the well, the jewel gripped tightly in her hand. As she sat on the edge of the well, she turned around and saw InuYasha looking sad. She waved again and he waved back as she jumped into the well. She landed and took a deep breath. She climbed up the ladder and smiled seeing the well house. She climbed out the well and exited the well house.

"Thanks for waiting up." Kagome murmured as she noticed there were no sign of her friends. She walked towards her house and opened the door.

"Hey mom." Kagome greeted as she closed the front door and was welcomed by the smell of dinner.

"Hello dear, your grandfather went to go pick up Souta from soccer practice. They'll be back before dinner." Her mom said from the kitchen as Kagome entered. "What's for dinner?" She asked watching mother gracefully maneuver through the kitchen.

"Rice, steamed carrots and green beans, and sweet and spicy chicken." Her mother answered. "Do you need any help?" Kagome asked as her mother dropped the green beans.

"Make that just steamed carrots and no sweetie. Thanks for asking." She said as she quickly picked them up and threw them away.

"Well, if you say so." Kagome said as she walked up the stairs. She sighed as she closed her bedroom door. "Its time." Kagome said as she sat on her bed.

"Should I stay or should I goooooo." Kagome sang as she walked to her closet and threw her school uniform on the bed.

"I really don't even want to go." Kagome said staring at the uniform.

"But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. It is my fault the jewel turned into shards. And what about all the people that'll die from Naraku's hands? He'll be even more powerful with the jewel shards. All because of me, I have to go." Kagome said picking up the yellow backpack. Then she put the yellow backpack down. "But I don't want to go. I can't go back after what happened." Kagome murmured sitting back on the bed.

"But what about everybody else that depends on me? If we don't find the jewel shards, Naraku will kill everything in sight after completing the jewel. But I have the jewel, its impossible for him to complete it. Then again, it seems that nothing is impossible in the feudal era since dead people can be brought back to life. And doesn't Naraku already have some part of it? InuYasha said Kikyo joined Naraku so he has a shard detector also. That means that we have to hurry and collect the rest of the jewel shards before they do. UGH! I do not want to go back there!" Kagome exclaimed laying down on the bed. Kagome sighed.

"It's the past, why do I even care so much? The feudal era is not the now, now is the now. The Feudal Era doesn't matter." Kagome jabbered closing her eyes.

* * *

InuYasha sat in front of the well. It had been exactly three days since Kagome's visit and he was getting anxious. He had told Sango and Shippo that she had visited and that she might return. Of course they did not believe him and figured he had lost it. Especially since all he did was sit by the well all day and night. "She's coming." He reassured himself as his ears twitched.

"Or not Master InuYasha." Myoga said as he appeared on his shoulder. "If you told me correctly, she did not say whether or not she would come back." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"I want her to come back. Its because she didn't give an answer that there is a chance that she might come back." He replied staring at the well. Myoga sighed. "If you say so Master." Myoga said as he disappeared.

"Stupid flea." He murmured looking down into his lap. Then he looked up at the well as a familiar scent went up his nose.

He stood and looked into the well.

"I promised to help you look for the jewel shards and a promise is a promise."

* * *

**Ahhhhh, such a relief. Review , =)**


	4. Stay Here

"Where are you going?" He asked as she stood. He had just finished explaining to her everything that had happen since she left.

"We need Sango and Shippo, we were good together but we were better with our friends." She explained as she entered the village.

"What if they don't want to go?" He asked as he walked beside her.

"Almost positive that Shippo will jump in my arms, but Sango will need some reasoning behind it." Kagome replied as she stopped.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know where their hut is, but you do don't you?" She asked as he nodded and walked in the direction of the hut.

"So, Kikyo left you." She said as he didn't respond.

"Funny how stuff turns out isn't it?" She said, completely content with talking to herself.

"I actually had a good time during our separation I guess you could call it." She jabbered.

"I was pretty much open to anything that would get my mind off of you and this world." She continued kicking a pebble as she walked.

"So I did what any desperate teenage girl did, got caught up in some bad stuff and boy, did I do some bad stuff." She said as she laughed remembering.

"I remember I was so high, I let this guy I had just met like a week before do anything he wanted with me." She said. "Feh." He replied as she giggled.

"I was pregnant at one point, but yeah, that didn't work out." She admitted as she curled her hair around her finger.

"Its crazy because I don't regret any of it ya know? Sorta like how you never regret anything you do." She jabbered, not realizing that he had stop walking.

"I mean like, it was so much fun ya know?" She said as she bumped into him.

"Oh, my bad. Didn't see you there. Why'd you stop?" She asked as he turned around, his eyes threatening to let water drip from them.

"I regret every single thing that I have ever done that hurt you Kagome. I know I act like I don't care but I do, a lot actually." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't sign up for this lovey dovey stuff. That's nice and all but InuYasha, I'm so over that type of stuff because none of is real. How is somebody supposed to know that one person is the one their supposed to be with for the rest of their life? Nobody even knows for sure if they'll even be here tomorrow ya know?" She said as she sidestepped him and kept walking.

"But," She said turning around, "Because we don't know if we're going to be here tomorrow, that's a reason to always say how you feel so go on and say how you feel. Just not now, we have bigger fish to fry then emotions."

He stared at the unknown girl before him. He decided to take her advice and they could talk later for they had better things to do.

* * *

"What good will it be to me if I decide to join you guys?" Sango questioned as Kagome shrugged.

"What good will you do if you stay behind Sango? You're a fighter, not a herb collector or whatever you are here." Kagome said as she looked around the small which was very messy with plants everywhere.

"I get herbs for Kaede since she is too old to get them herself." Sango said as Kagome nodded.

"Hmm, how would Kaede ever get her herbs without you?" Kagome joked as Sango glared at her as she picked up one the plants.

"Hmm, seems like I have no cure for an arrogant bastard. So with that, I ask of you to leave." Sango ordered as Kagome sighed.

"I know InuYasha's done some unforgivable stuff in the past, but this isn't about him. It's about everything that we've already sacrificed to defeat Naraku. It makes no sense to just forget everything we once cared about." Kagome said, Sango not responding.

"InuYasha told me what happened to Miroku and I can't even imagine what you went through. But, I know for a fact that you'll feel even worse if you let Miroku, your dad, and Kohaku's death be in-" She stopped as Sango put her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"No more, I'll join you and InuYasha." She stated as Kagome grinned. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Sango and squeezed as tight as she could.

"Oh, I am happy to see you too." Sango said unsure as to why Kagome hugged her.

"Oh Sango! I've missed you so much but I couldn't show it til' you agreed to join me and InuYasha!" She exclaimed as Sango hugged her back.

"Kagome, what happened to your hair?" She asked as Kagome giggled and ran her hand through it.

"You like it?" Kagome asked as Sango shrugged. "I have never seen someone with orange hair before." Sango said Kagome laughed.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Sango asked as she adjusted her boomerang on her back. As InuYasha opened his mouth, but Kagome spoke instead.

"We're going to go get InuYasha's sword from Sesshomaru." She declared as she walked ahead of them while carrying Shippo in her arms. He had grown but not by much, he was still the small kitsune she adored.

"We can't march in there and demand the sword." InuYasha said as Kagome nodded her head and turned around.

"Me and Sango are not going in there, it's your sword so you're going to do it." Kagome said as Sango laughed, she had never seen Kagome have so much to say about their battle plan. As InuYasha opened his mouth to respond, Kagome put her hand over his mouth.

"You did it before so there's no excuse as to why you can't do it again." She said as she removed her hand and turned around to continue walking. They all continued walking in silence until they reached a waterfall.

"He's here." InuYasha said as he sniffed the air.

"Well, I guess it's our lucky day. No need to go walking around aimlessly looking for a dog demon." Kagome said as InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Stay here." He warned as he ran towards the sound of water.

* * *

**Review , :)**


End file.
